


a hallway meeting

by girlybookworm



Series: high school au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm





	a hallway meeting

It was while walking down the hall that leia saw him , the lanky teen that   luke  had introduced her to the other day .he was leaning against  the wall, just idly standing there as if there wasn’t class happening. 

 “aren’t you ever in class “ she remarked 

it was only then that he had looked up and noticed leia , once again with her braided hair and dressed in all white . at this point he wondered if she owned clothes in any other color. 

“ sometimes “ he replied  and smirked at the girl who had moved closer towards him. it was true though , he did have a  record of skipping  class. he was about to say more but then he was interrupted by the stern voice of an administrator .

“ skipping class again Mr. solo” 

hearing this , Han rolled his eyes then turned around to face the administrator who had caught him . 

“ look i was just on my way back to class .” 

“mm hmm .. sure “ the administrator said in a disapproving tone, so as to show that he wasn’t believing a word of Han’s story . 

“  to the office solo ! ” he barked 

“  fine , whatever “ han sighed as he started to walk towards the office .                “ guess we’ll have to continue this some other time princess”

“guess we will” leia said chuckling lightly . finding the whole situation wildly amusing . then she turned around and headed back to her own class.


End file.
